one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thing Woman
Thing Woman '(事の女性, ''Koto No Josei) is a mysterious being with a great multitude of biological and physiological powers and abilities. A creature of rapid evolution, thing woman is a terrifying, abominable creature which is that of a flesh and blood lifeform which disguises itself as a human female, preying upon various creatures in the endless pursuit of increasing her own power and obtaining new powers. Thing Woman at her core, is a hunter. She possesses the bottomless desire to feed, and grow stronger, as well as predate and dominate other species. It is a primitive basis that she is based upon, though she does it with extreme efficacy. Thanks to her rather terrifying powers and abilities, thing woman has managed to evade and elude destruction, and has deceived many heroes and vigilantes alike who have dared to hunt and pursue her in hopes of collecting the bounty over her head, often resulting in their gruesome and swift deaths. Thing woman is unmerciful, brutal, cannibalistic, and deathly intelligent, growing stronger and more intelligent with very day that she continues to exist and move about with her own free will. Appearance Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Thing Woman is an extremely powerful and dangerous mysterious being. Based on what the global defense agency have seen from her, only heroes who possess skillsets and abilities which allow them to deal specifically with biohazards are allowed to try and interact with her and subdue her. She is a creature that is capable of devouring and assimilating with all biological life on planet earth, at least, this is an assumption which is commonly made by many licensed scientists throughout the world, and if she were to rage out of control, then there would be little in the way of protecting any species on earth from her hunger. General Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''Thing woman has developed an immense amount of compound muscle fibers, and has even developed entirely new muscles and functions in her body which are based on the designs of other animals and creatures which she has consumed. Based on x-ray photos which have been taken of her physiology, thing woman possesses an astounding 12,000 times more muscle fibers than the average human being, which have been integrated into her physiology and compressed down to size so that the proportions of her body to not stand out or draw attention to her. The additional muscles which she has developed also allow her to generate raw power in her attacks and limbs where it is not possible for normal humans. '''Immense Speed: '''Thing woman's physiology, which is a culmination of hundreds, perhaps thousands of different animals from across the globe, allows her to perform feats of agility and speed which brutally overshadow most other human beings on earth. Most conventional weapons pose no threat to her, as she is capable of easily darting out of the path of bullets and various laser weapon technology with catlike grace and explosive speed. Her reflexes and perceptive abilities are brilliant as well, and even most fully accomplished pro heroes are largely incapable of fighting on equal terms with her thanks to her speed and the sheer velocity with which she executes her brutal, unmerciful attacks, assaulting her targets with deadly speed. '''Predatory Senses: '''Thing woman is an extremely powerful and dangerous predator who possesses extrasensory perceptive abilities which allow her to stalk, hunt, and prey upon other species easily. Her predatory senses allow her to track and literally sense targets around her, particularly biological lifeforms, feeling their presence, heartbeat, blood flow, and other aspects of their bodies even at an extended distance or through walls. This makes it close to impossible for any living creature to hide from her, as she can track a persons identity and position based on their scent, blood type, behavior, and mannerisms alone. Known Powers '''Living Virus Physiology: '''Thing woman is a living, breathing, brutal malignant virus that takes on the the manifestation of a human being. She is essentially an amorphous, grotesque biological mass, and every last cell, drop of blood, piece of biological material, and bit of DNA which composes her body is in itself, a living, thinking creature which is fixated on several primal desires; multiply and survive. By making physical contact with other forms of life, such as human beings, animals, insects, and even bacteria and microbial lifeforms, thing woman can multiply and spread her own biological material in their bodies to the point that they become a mere offshoot connected to her hive mind will, a process which takes seconds at most. It is close to impossible to quarantine thing woman due to the fact that not even bacteria of her body can be allowed to escape purging, otherwise she will simply be reborn in another location once her DNA has accepted another host. '''Instant Regeneration: '''Thing woman can regenerate from any wound at all. There is almost no real effective method of actually killing her, most attacks can only slow her down at best. She can lose her limbs, have organs removed or destroyed, be decapitated, and even blown to pieces, but the will of her cells will either converge to rebuild her body remotely, or escape and lay in wait until the opportunity to find a new host presents itself. He regeneration happens in seconds, wounds such as cuts, gashes, broken bones and damaged organs fix themselves almost instantly after they have been incurred, and she can either re-attach limbs that have been blown off of her body, or have her cells multiply and grow entirely new limbs in their place. Even destroying her brain or removing her head is not enough to kill her, and will only slow her down for a short while. '''Biological Assmiliation: '''One of thing womans most terrifying abilities. Because of this power, the global defense agency has actually decided not to pursue thing woman. The limitations of this power, if there even are any, aren't known or defined, but basically, thing woman has the ability to assimilate and forcibly connect with any source of outside biological life that she comes into physical contact with. This will instantly cause her cells to multiply and infect the other lifeform, rapidly spreading to the brain and throughout the entire body until they are effectively another body which is controlled by the will of the original thing woman. These assimilated animals also immediately gain all the powers, abilities, and knowledge which thing woman has gained as well. '''Biological Weaponry: '''The primary method of attack and combat which thing woman uses. Aside from her explosive, devastating strength, great speed and predatory hunting abilities, thing woman can also generate biological weapons out of her own body. She does this by manipulating the shape, length, density, and hardness of her limbs, literally generating claws and various other simple forms of weaponry which are sharp and powerful enough to fight and wound high level heroes belonging to the global defense agency. She has been shown capable of generating blades, blunt force weaponry, whip and flail-like weapons, and even launching sudden hails of sharp, long needle-like weapons from her body as a projectile attack method. '''Shapeshifting: '''Thing woman has already managed to assmilate an untold amount of lifeforms from all across the globe. Because of this she is capable of taking on the form of many different creatures, shifting her size, body and shape into dozens of different animals, allowing her to blend into virtually any crowd or environment that she desires. It is completely impossible to distinguish thing woman from another person or animal with the naked eye, allowing her a virtually flawless blending ability. Using her ability to shapeshift she can also take on the identity, voice, and mannerisms of any being that she lays eyes on, and even obtain access to their knowledge and memories if she successfuly executes a full assmilation on them. Known Attacks '''Doom Frenzy: Doom Tempest: Transformations Prime Communion: Complete Communion: Quotes Quotes About Thing Woman Quotes By Thing Woman Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters